Talk:"The Power Is Yours!"
This looks a bit underpowered, seeing as how so many of the paragon non-spear skills take sufficient adrenaline unless it's anti-hex or signet-based. Completely draining your energy just doesn't seem intelligent in my opinion, perhaps someone can see past this veil of doubt I have? Kamahl 08:54, 23 September 2006 (CDT) What do you mean? You could use this with adrenaline skills. How is this better than aura of zeal? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.139.17.252 (talk • ) 05:02, 25 September 2006 (CDT). : aria of zeal requires the user to cast a spell to get the benefit - this shout gives everyone energy whether they are using spells or not, not to mention can't be removed or interrupted (unlike battery necros). Combined with Aria of Zeal (casters) or either Lyric of Zeal (you could use something like Make your time! for instant adrenaline) and/or Zealous Anthem (warriors) and you effectively work as a team battery. Additional skills exist in motivation for those with higher power needs. --146.122.71.143 15:47, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::My point being, that if you're using this to give allies who DON'T use spells a energy bonus, who exactly would profit from that who wouldn't need energy in the first place? All that comes to mind is assassins and rangers, in which case yes, this is a viable option. Warriors certainly don't need the energy unless they're running such a build, and other paragons could simply go for the Zealous Anthem in such a case, which would be more useful. There are better options for a paragon, who has high resistance in terms of damage. Perhaps Martyr? On the previous note, the -6 energy degen will most likely cripple the paragon quickly afterwards in terms of energy, making re-use of this skill taking much longer than hoped for, limiting him to hurling spears for a good while until his energy can recap to begin charging his energy with shouts. Aria of Zeal is more efficient in a spell-based build since everyone save the paragon will profit, and if the paragon is focusing on doing additional damage with his spears, it's taking away from his potential to utilize the vast array of powerful motivation and command skills. I'd rather give the whole party +4 health regen, and plenty of healing and shock/blackout immunity. Of course I'm thinking in PvP terms, this skill is probably more useful in PvE where a one shot boost usually would make the difference. Kamahl 17:59, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::I believe TPIY was intended specifically to be used after you've blown most of your energy on other skills. A Paragon with high Motivation and a fair amount of Leadership can cycle between Aria of Zeal and "The Power Is Yours!" fairly quickly, and with the aid of Energizing Chorus they can theoretically be used as quickly as they recharge. Sure, the energy's a joke compared to Blood is Power, but the net energy per minute it can provide the party with is on par with Blood Ritual and higher than Blood is Power or Mantra of Recall. It also looks like it has potential for adrenaline-based Warrior builds. -- Gordon Ecker 23:09, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::::P/any Battery Paragon. -- Gordon Ecker 00:35, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::::: Seems kinda wasteful to have one character that does only that. Also seems like other skills on your character do just as much without being elite. It is a freaking elite. With X of Restoration you have Aria, Ballad, Chorus, Finale. And elite that triggers on any skill: Song of Restoration. This energy elite though is too weak, you have to have whole skillbar customized to deal with it for a measly 8-10 energy. And there is good chance a lot of characters in your party don't need that kind of energy. Warriors and rangers rarely have energy problems. Assassin has Shadow Refuge to activate Aria of Zeal. Seems like a waste of elite. --213.250.60.4 10:21, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::::: I concur. Aria of Zeal, Energizing Finale, and then a more versatile array of shouts and chants to aid your party in other ways are pretty much all you need to be a battery paragon. If energy is STILL a problem, I'd suggest that party members dabble in 1-2 second cast signets, and you throw up some Lyric of Zeal's, and then if they can't manage from there, their builds must run through energy incredibly quickly o_O Merengue 13:13, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::It is extremely specialized, but I think it has some use in elite missions and the harder Fissure and Underworld quests. For general use, it's probably a better idea to add a few of the zeal chants to a less specialised Motivation build. -- Gordon Ecker 23:39, 4 October 2006 (CDT) I just have this to the "why not use Aria of Zeal?" question- binding rituals are not spells, nor are many other energy-heavy skills. Also, having played many spellcasters, the point where you need the energy from Aria of Zeal is the point when you can't cast a spell. This skill is useless in my opinion. To make it useful they would have to buff it to "All party members within earshot gain 1...11 Energy. You lose all energy." Duncan Dragoon 04:34, 16 November 2006 (CST) ---- I can't but "The power is Yours!" was captain planet's trademark shout. Hogie Hutt 10:39, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Reverted because extra whitespace makes me cry and breaks things unexpectedly. --Fyren 23:26, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Moved from article page I think this is a bit too theory-ish and far-fetched to appear on the actual skill page itself, so I'm moving it here for now. Discuss: "The icon though seems to be from a scene in "Masters of the Universe" the 1987 movie based on He-Man. Since He-Man says "I Have The Power!", the title of the skill can very well be a reference to He-man also instead of Captain Planet (Since you are giving the power to your allies, instead of having it yourself, get it?)" — 130.58 (talk) 18:16, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Sorry, but I completely reject the idea that this skill is a He-Man reference. If it is, it's amazingly oblique and based on a tiny picture, as this is not the general pattern for ANet pop culture references at all: people have speculated that the "Can't Touch This!" guy is wearing hammer pants, for example, but just go ahead and try to convince us that "Victory is Mine!" is a picture of Stewie Griffin. I'd love to find an actual "Masters of the Universe" reference in GW, but a direct quote of something used in the title sequence and at least 1-3 other times each episode in a fairly well-known TV show is obviously a reference to that specific thing. I've left in the note that the picture looks like He-Man, because it kinda does, but the rest is terrible, terrible speculation, in my opinion. — 130.58 (talk) 04:52, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :I think "Victory is mine" is actually a line uttered by King Arthur when he defeats the black knight in the Monthy Python and the Search for Holy Grail. --213.250.60.4 10:21, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::It is as well. — 130.58 (talk) 19:38, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Energy loss Below are two trials to clarify the secondary effects and potential of the skill, both are innacurate or too obscure in my opinion : they do not help a lot with the delicacies of this shout. * "This skill results in a loss of 33 energy, which is likely to drain the paragon completely." * "This skill costs a total of 43 1/3 energy between the initial cost, energy degeneration and lost energy regeneration, which is likely to drain the paragon completely. If, however, it is used with only 10 energy, it only causes a loss of 16 2/3 energy plus any energy gained from Leadership." Some remarks : * First, as hinted by the second quote, energy degeneration will pause when the energy bar is depleted, so using an alternate weapon set is highly advised during the 10s of your choice (do we have an article on weapon swapping?) in order to use the shout every 20s. * Second, it should be noted how some not-to-be-wasted energy (remaining energy + 1..7 + Leadership) is available right after the use of the skill (Skill Chaining training anyone? ;)), thanks to its primary effect : ** using this energy gain (and thus depleting the energy bar) would help to keep a low energy loss due to degen. ** hiding the energy gain, with another weapon set for example, would fuel the energy cost of the next use. * Third, speaking of it, the "energy degen loss" still depends on which main profession the character using it is (between 2 and 4 energy pips do a difference) : ((2..3..4 - 10) * 10 / 3) = 27..24..20 energy degen loss or so. * Fourth, you can not (or nearly so) maintain enchantements while using this skill, because of the insane implied upkeep and the comparison to the max degen allowed. --Leonim 07:21, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Never Give Up Why not just use "Never Give Up!" instead of this skill? After all, most people that will want the energy will be the monks and if you are all over 75%hp the monk wont be healing and wont need the energy. I dont think this skill can even be put near any of the necro energy skills. It is still a usefull addition to any paragons bar. Neon 16:59, 7 November 2006 (CST) This skill is useless in my opinion. To make it useful they would have to buff it to "All party members within earshot gain 1...11 Energy. You lose all energy." Duncan Dragoon 04:34, 16 November 2006 (CST) Piece... of... shit. No seriously, even without the -10 regen(Not a fifty five 00:22, 22 November 2006 (CST)) ooOoo Found a use ^^ Sucks tho.. 20 second recharge?! I prolly still wont use it (Not a fifty five 08:55, 28 November 2006 (CST)) :These are the kind of thoughts you keep to yourself, unless you are willing to share valuable information to help for others. --Fry 01:47, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::Talk about thread revival. -Auron 02:06, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Lame tag needed I certainly think so 72.152.31.26 16:53, 19 January 2007 (CST) Allies instead of Party Members? Seems like it affects all allies within earshot instead of party members. I went to the Isle of the Nameless and the range dummies (adjacent, nearby, etc) were getting energy. Not sure if there is a use for that though. 169.229.74.38 15:45, 9 February 2007 (CST) :Give energy to some minions? Seems pointless since most allied things don't need energy. --Curse You 22:31, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::If true, his would make it really useful in Alliance Battles, giving energy to people not in your party, but still on your team.--Fry 19:04, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::It'd be great if your side (namely Luxon, no offense) is mobbing. Lame It has been requested, it shall now be given the (dis)honor: --Gimmethegepgun 19:12, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :If this had a recharge of 10 I'd totally use it :D But yeah.. zealous anthem/aria of zeal.. versus this. *puke* (Not a fifty five 04:38, 1 April 2007 (CDT)) ::They should also either make the degen only -5 or double the energy given. Seriously, 7 energy for 10 seconds of -10 energy regen? --Curse You 13:15, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::They should make it like this, "For 1...10 seconds all allies within earshot gain +0...2 energy regeneration and you suffer -1-3 energy regeneration." Its somewhat over powered but at least its not LAME68.116.173.168 18:31, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Note lame: That's my vote. I used this in GvG a few times, and compare other Paragon elites, this is one of the better ones. Party wise energy gain of 8, times 5~8, that's a raw 40~64 energy. 129.65.108.180 15:12, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Well how about we do this: --Ckal Ktak 09:51, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Power Rangers Googling for '"power rangers" "the power is yours" -"captain planet"' returns basically squat so I removed the reference. I went to far as to find some episode transcripts and didn't find anything. --Fyren 03:21, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Its from Captain Planet. It's the most famous catch phrase from that show. Google isn't God you know. --68.231.224.158 23:43, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Looking at either the article history when I made the original comment in this section or actually reading what I said would have tipped you off that I wasn't talking about Captain Planet. --Fyren 03:02, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :See this at 57 seconds. --Mgrinshpon 19:24, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::Captain Planet is not the topic of discussion for this section. --Fyren 21:48, 5 June 2007 (CDT) PAL's build Kefi Pahlhkari were using the following (their formation was moebius sin, backbreaker war, power para, flesh wound para, crip anthem para and remedy runner): 10 leadership, 12 motivation Their monks don't run dry ;D — Skuld 12:45, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :and it trashed vD completely...Lord of all tyria 13:11, 17 April 2007 (CDT)